hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Oblobbles
Decisive Battle Gods And Glory (Part A) |health = 260 + 260 (First Phase) up to 300 (Second Phase) Minimum Total: 560 |numbers_required = 2}} The Oblobbles are a dual boss in Hollow Knight. They sit at the top of the Trial of the Conqueror. Two separate fights against them are required to unlock their Journal entry, either through replaying the trial or in Godhome. In-game events The Oblobbles are larger relatives to the Obble species, also able to move faster and fire more projectiles per attack. The Knight can encounter a couple of them at the Colosseum of Fools during the Trial of the Conqueror. Those Oblobbles are raised and chained within the Colosseum to take part in the fight against gladiators. Killing one enrages the other and makes it move and attack faster. Like most other creatures in Hallownest, they are infected, though they do not explode upon death. Behaviour and Tactics Two are fought in the Trial of the Conqueror at once. * Acid Cannonade: Spits large shots of liquid in random patterns around its body, similarly to regular Obbles, but with more shots and no set direction. * Frenzy: Once one of them has been killed, the second one will go into a rage. When this happens, its movement speed dramatically increases, and it can rapidly fire larger numbers of faster moving liquid projectiles at the Knight. This state will remain for the remainder of the battle. * Fly: While not performing any attacks, the Oblobbles will fly in a diagonal pattern bouncing off the walls. When the second Oblobble goes into Frenzy, it regains some health and gets a health boost as well. With this in mind, either one Oblobble should be focused on or both at the same time. The second part of the fight will end much faster if both are focused at the same time. This will result in an easier frenzy Oblobble. This can be done with a Vengeful Spirit or Shade Soul to damage them together, or simply target both Oblobbles with the nail. Using 2-4 Abyss Shrieks can easily kill an Oblobble, however, it requires enough SOUL before the fight. Using the Dream Nail or the Soul Eater charm (on certain enemies) can make this significantly easier. Charms that make spellcasting easier (such as Shaman Stone or Spell Twister) are good ways to get rid of Oblobbles fast without taking too much unnecessary damage. Shape of Unn can be used to dodge the Acid Cannonade attack much easier and allows easier healing opportunities, especially when combined with Quick Focus. Location This enemy is only found in the Colosseum of Fools and Godhome. 01.png!Oblobbles flying |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Acid Cannonade attack |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Arena in the Colosseum of Fools |Image4=Godhome Arena Oblobbles.png!Arena in Godhome |Image5=Oblobble Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Achievements Trivia *The Oblobbles are one of few bosses to have multiple entities attack the player, the others being the God Tamer, Watcher Knight, Mantis Lords, and Brothers Oro & Mato. *The Oblobble's Dream Nail dialogue is the same as the Hive Guardians. ru:Закруглан it:Obedana